1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connection module. The present invention further relates to a multipole connector for a coaxial cable, which includes a plurality of coaxial cable connection modules. The present invention still further relates to a multipole composite connector provided with a multipole connector for a coaxial cable and a connector for a non-coaxial cable integrally combined with the multipole connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connectors used for detachably connecting coaxial cables to counterparts, a connector applicable to a multipole configuration simultaneously connecting a plurality of coaxial cables to a connection counterpart, such as a circuit board, has been known.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-092677 (JP2010-092677A) describes a coaxial connector including a terminal unit, wherein the terminal unit includes a signal terminal connected to a signal line of a coaxial cable, a ground terminal connected to a ground line of the coaxial cable, and an electrically insulating relay board previously formed integrally with the signal terminal. After the signal line of the coaxial cable is connected to the signal terminal, the ground terminal is attached to the relay board so as to cover the connected portion of the signal line and is connected to the ground line of the coaxial cable. The signal terminal and the ground terminal are respectively provided with a plate-like signal contact part and a plate-like ground contact part, adapted to respectively contact a counterpart signal terminal and a counterpart ground terminal. The signal contact part and the ground contact part are arranged alongside and parallel to each other. A plurality of terminal units, each connected to a single coaxial cable, are fitted to a single housing, so as to construct a coaxial multipole connector attached to the distal ends of a plurality of coaxial cables.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-129863 (JP2009-129863A) describes a multiple coaxial connector including a coaxial cable block, wherein the coaxial cable block includes a signal post connected to a center conductor of a coaxial cable, a GND post connected to an external conductor of the coaxial cable, and a resinous molded part to which the signal post is attached by insert molding and the GND post is fixed by caulking. The signal post and the GND post are respectively provided with terminal plate parts adapted to respectively contact elastically a counterpart signal contact and a counterpart GND contact. The terminal plate parts are arranged to face each other. A plurality of coaxial cable blocks, each connected to a single coaxial cable, are fitted to a single housing, so as to construct a multiple coaxial connector (or a plug) attached to the distal ends of a plurality of coaxial cables.